deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sppople/Ultron (MCU) vs Lockdown (Movieverse)
Ultron, The Evil, Ever-Evolving Robot with No Strings vs Lockdown, The Transforming Bounty Hunter of the Creators Notes Ultron will start as his second form, but will become his final form if he survives that long. Ultron will have his Ultron Sentinel Army with him. Lockdown will have his Ship and Mercinaries with him. Ultron will not be over reliant on his Ultron Sentinels and Lockdown will not be over reliant on his ship. Ultron Background Ultron was a peacekeeping program created by Tony Stark/Iron-Man to help the Avengers and protect humanity from threats. Ultron, however, went rouge, attacked the Avengers, created an army of Ultron Sentinels and uprgaded himself with the goal of destroying the Avengers, wiping out humanity and create a "better" world. Characteristics *Height: 8' Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''Ultron's Robotic Body makes him incredibly strong, far stronger than humans. As he upgrades, he becomes stronger. In later forms were strong enough to fight against Iron Man and Captain America. In the fight against Captain America, he was able to deflect his Durable Vibranium Shield with ease, using only his hand. His final form was strong enough to outmatch Thor and Vision with ease. *'Superhuman Durability: Having a Robotic Body, Ultron is very durable, able to take beatings from Iron Man and Captain America. His final form was the most durable as it covered in Vibranium. In his final form, he was tough enough to take a blast to the face from Iron-Man, Vision and Thor, multiple beatings from Hulk and still survive. *'Intelligence: '''Ultron is a Genius Level Intellect and is also Self-Learning. *'Flight: 'Ultron can fly at high speeds. *'Laser Blasts: 'Ultron can blast concussive red lasers, capable of sending his enemies flying. Even those with A Durable Armoured Suit. *'Anti-Gravity Tech: 'Ultron can create Gravitational Fields from his hands. He can use this to throw objects, such as debris at his enemies, or pull his enemies towards him. *'Upgrade: 'Ultron can constantly upgrade himself. *'Transferable Consciounsness: 'Being a program, Ultron can constantly transfer his consciousness into his upgrades or his Ultron Sentinels. Therefore, to destroy Ultron, you have to destroy his main body and every single one of his Ultron Sentinels. Lockdown Background Lockdown is a Cybertronian Bounty Hunter, who was hired by the Creators to find the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime and bring him to them. Following Optimus to Earth, Lockdown made a deal with human Harold Attinger, who he struck a deal with. Attinger helped Lockdown hunt down Optimus Prime, and Lockdown helped Attinger hunt down Transformers. Characteristics *Height: 24' Abilities *'Transformation: 'Lockdown can transform into a Lamborghini capable of speeding 349 km per hour. *'Strength, Durability, Agility and Fighting Skills: 'Being a giant robot, Lockdown is incredible strong, capable of sending Optimus flying back with one punch. He is very Durably, capable of taking constant beatings from his enemies. He is also relatively agile and can also outfight Optimus Prime, as well as other Transformers. *'Sniper-Rifle Head: 'Lockdown can transform his head into a huge Sniper-Rifle, capable of sending enemies flying with one blast. *'Hook: 'Lockdown can transform his hand into his Trademark Hook, capable of grapping onto his enemies or helping him climb. *'Blaster: 'Lockdown can transform his hand into his hand into a blaster, capable of taking down a huge, bridge like building. *'Spark-Extractor: 'Lockdown can transform his hand into a Spark-Extractor. He buries it into his enemies chest and pulls out their spark, killing them. This possibly only works if they are Cybertronian or Robotic. *'Grenades: 'Lockdown can throw powerful grenade. Capable of causing huge explosions and reducing victims to Cybertronian metal. *'Ship: 'Lockdown has a huge ship. It is equipped with a huge magnet that sucks up anything metal only to drop it, anchors and smaller ships inside it. X-Factors Ultron/Lockdown 89-Intelligence-78 Lockdown is strategic and cunning, but Ultron is more intelligent and advanced than the Worlds greatest super computer. 51-Experiance-85 Lockdown been alive for thousands of years and has spent centeries hunting down powerful and dangerous specimens and cross species. While Ultron knows Human History and Prehistory very well, he was only alive or functioning for 4 days. 84-Weapons-79 Lockdown is armed to the teeth with Blasters, Hooks and other weaponry, but Ultron's greatest weapon is himself, and he's even built a city sized Asteroid capable of destroying wiping Humanity from the Earth. 81-Leadership-64 Lockdown has a team of Mercinaries, but he isn't interested in World Domination and he even works for others (The Creators). Ultron is a leader of a massive robotic army, and while the army was him, Ultron was in interest of World Domination as well as Human Extinction. Votes Voting ends 7th July Battle A Huge Ship flew towards Planet Earth. After scowering Galaxy after Galaxy, Solar System after Solar System and Planet after Planet, it had found it's target, and was willing to take it. Aboard the Ship, the Cybertronian Bounty Hunter Lockdown overlooked Earth. He couldn't care less about the useless planet or the small-minded Humans that inhabited it. All he cared about was Optimus Prime. Lockdown turned to his Second in Command Mercinary. "Optimus Prime is here" Lockdown informed. "As are the Autobots and whatever remains of the Decepticons. Send us down, armed and ready for hostiles" The Mercinary nodded and the Ship flew down to Earth. "The Creators will have their prize" Lockdown stated before grinning after stating "And I shall have mine!" Meanwhile on Earth, an Evil Robot called Ultron was working alongside his Sentinels. They were building more Weaponry and technology in order to take the planet for themselves. Suddenly, a beeper on a computer went off. Ultron turned to it. "What is it?" He asked. He then saw Lockdown's ship coming down into the New York City. "Aliens" Ultron gasped. "This world is mine and I will defend it from any and all threats." Ultron then flew to New York with his Sentinels following him. The Citizens of New York screamed and ran for their lives. Lockdown and two of his Mercinaries that had landed on the ground with him scoffed. "This Humankind of Earth is as primitive as one could imagine" Lockdown groaned. "I couldn't agree more!" Ultron said. Lockdown turned to see Ultron fly to the ground with his army of Ultron Sentinels behind him. Lockdown examined them. "Robotic" Lockdown said to himself. "But obviously not Cybertronian." Lockdown yelled to Ultron. "Why would you defend Humanity if you say they are as pathetic as I think they are." Ultron replied. "I want Humanity to be wiped out as well. But I'm defending Earth, not Humanity" Lockdown realised what Ultron was thinking. "Stupid Robot" Lockdown explained. "I'm here for Optimus Prime, the Autobot Leader." Ultron was confused. "Who went into hiding after the Battle of Chicago?" He asked. Lockdown nodded. "Yes". Ultron was not convinced. "What do you want with him?" Ultron asked. "It's not what I want with him" Lockdown answered. "It's what the Creators want with him. I'm bringing Optimus Prime to them." Ultron smerked. "So you must be the Creators' puppet and you're tangled in their strings. Lockdown roared. "HOW DARE YOU! PREPARE FOR EXTINCTION!!!" Lockdown brought out his hook and charged towards Ultron. Ultron flew at Lockdown, his Sentinels remaining behind him. Ultron flew onto Lockdown, grabbing onto him. Lockdown grabbed Ultron and pulled him off of him, holding him in his hand. Ultron blasted Lockdown in the face, causing him to let him go, and grab his face in pain. His face was hurt, but not damaged. Lockdown brought out his blaster and blasted Ultron. Ultron spun back and landed on the ground. "I couldn't care less about your insignificant planet! Now surrender, let me do my job and I will offer you a more swift and slightly less painful death." Ultron laughed. "Aliens," he said to himself. "You can't trust any of them." Ultron then used his Anti-Gravity Tech to pull Lockdown into the Air. Ultron raised him and then dropped him onto the ground. Ultron raised him again and dropped him to the ground again. But before he could do it a third time, Lockdown grabbed Ultron with his Hook."Get off me!" Ultron squirmed. Lockdown ignored his hopeless demand and threw him across the road. Ultron was sent scrawling across pavement. Lockdown lept onto Ultron and pounded him foot onto him. "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me" Lockdown taunted. Ultron gave a struggling smile. "The only Stupid one here is you, for attempting to take me on!" Ultron then blasted Lockdown in the chest. Lockdown fell back with a cry of shock . Ultron then flew at Lockdown and kicked him in the face with both legs. Lockdown fell to the floor. Ultron then threw Lockdown to the side with his Anti-Gravity Tech. Lockdown crashed into a lamp post, only for it to fall onto him. "I'm unimpressed" Ultron mocked. "Maybe Humans would rule the Planet better than you would!" Lockdown's head then began to transform. Ultron was intregued and wondered what was going on, and when the head formed a Gigantic Sniper Rifle, Ultron wondered no longer. The Sniper Rifle blasted Ultron and sent him flying. Crashing into a high wall and falling down onto a walkway. Ultron then saw Lockdown transform again, into a Lamborghini. He scanned it just before Ultron came. Lockdown drove towards Ultron at an incredible speed. Lockdown drove right into Ultron, sending him flying again. Lockdown then transformed back into his Robotic form, with his Sniper-Rifle transformed back into his normal face. Ultron got up only to see Lockdown throw a Grenade at him, the force of the Grenade's explosion sent Ultron back several feet. Ultron weakly got up, only for Lockdown to pick him up and smash him onto the ground. Ultron tied to get up again, but Lockdown kicked him over. With his back on the ground, Ultron was so weak that he couldn't get up. Lockdown then transformed his hand into a Spark Extractor. Lockdown knew that Ultron didn't have a spark, but he had a device and that device could be riped out. Lockdown gave Ultron a sickening smile. "Ultron" He grinned. "You would have made a fine leader of Earth, but your Metal armour may be of use to the Creators, you may be a good bonus with Optimus Prime." Lockdown then brought down him spark extractor device, but before it could pierce Ultron, Lockdown was sent back by a blast of laser. It was an Ultron Sentinel. Lockdown growled and stabbed the Ultron sentinel with his Spark Extractor, tipping out the Main Device and killing the Sentinel. Suddenly, all of the Sentinels came at Lockdown, ready to destroy him. The Ultron Sentinels continuously blasted Lockdown with lasers, Lockdown was constantly blasted and injured and hurt. Lockdown turned his hand from a Spark Extractor into a Hook, and swiped one of the Ultron Sentinels with it, sending it into a wall, where it smashed. Lockdown turned his other hand into a Blaster, and shot five of the Ultron Sentinels. But all of the blasts overwhelmed him. Lockdown turned to his two Mercinaries. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" He commanded, furiously. "DESTROY THEM!" The Mercinaries then blasted at the Ultron Sentinels. Four Ultron Sentinels were blasted by the Mercinaries, causing the rest of the Ultron Sentinels to return fire at the Mercinaries. Lockdown then looked down and was suprised that Ultron himself had disappeared. Lockdown looked back to find his Mercinaries being blasted and killed by the Ultron Sentinels. When the two Mercinaries were killed, Lockdown called to his Ship. "Activate the Ships Weaponry!" He commanded. The Ship's Giant Magnet was uncovered. Lockdown then ran away as the Ultron Sentinels were all sucked up to the ship, pulled by the magnet. When they were hundreds of feet in the air, right under the Ship, one of the Ultron Sentinels blasted five Laser Blasts the Magnet, destroying it and the entire ship. The Ship was destroyed, but the Ultron Sentinels were doomed and fell down hundreds of feet, smashing instantly when they hit the ground. Lockdown looked up in horror. He wanted revenge. "ULTRON!!!!!" Lockdown bellowed. "YOU WILL DIE AT MY HANDS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!!! COME OUT AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD!!!!!!" "Oh with pleasure" Ultron said. Lockdown turned to see Ultron's tattered body. "YOU HAVE COST ME EVERYTHING!!!" Lockdown yelled. "BUT NO MATTER WHAT!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" Ultron chuckled. "Then kill me at my best" Ultron's body was then ripped apart and out came Ultron in a new body. Ultron's final form. Lockdown was shocked. Ultron, however, sang his favourite song. "I got no strings to pull me down. Make me fret or make me frown. I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me!" A huge pause then occured, lasting 3 seconds. Then Ultron and Lockdown charged at each other. Ultron lunged into Lockdown, sending him to the ground. Ultron punched Lockdown in the face three times. Lockdown swiped Ultron, smacking him off. Lockdown then got up, only for Ultron to use his Anti-Gravity Tech to send a huge Chunk of Debree into Lockdown's face, sending him back. Ultron then flew into the air and flew at Lockdown, smacking him in the face, Ultron then returned and smacked him in the face again and then uppercutted him, sending Lockdown to the floor. Lockdown screamed when he got to his feet, and caught Ultron out of the sky. Lockdown then smashed Ultron into a wall. Lockdown smashed Ultron into the wall again and again and again. Lockdown then threw Ultron into another wall on the opposite side of the road. Lockdown then grabbed Ultron and held him there. "YOU ARE DONE!!!!!" Lockdown yelled. Ultron looked at Lockdown and grinned, before smashing his hand into Lockdown's Chest. Lockdown roared in agony and punched Ultron time and time again, but it did no good. With the last of his strength, Ultron ripped out Lockdown's spark, killing Lockdown. Ultron got down to his feet. He looked at Lockdown's dead body. "You were relentless, Lockdown. But you're just a puppet tangled in strings." Ultron then flew into the sky. ''Ultron (MCU) will return in Ultron (MCU) vs Optimus Prime (Movieverse) '''Winner: Ultron (MCU) Experts Opinion While Lockdown is bigger, stronger and far more experianced, Ultron is more durable and more intelligent. Ultron's final form's Armour is made out of Vibranium and is too strong for Lockdown's Weapons to penatrate. Ultron also has more abilities, being able to fly and having Anti-Gravity Tech, and Ultron is more determined than Lockdown as he has larger goals and is willing to do far more than Lockdown would to achieve them. Category:Blog posts